


Jealousy Looks Good On You

by Malfoy (Houseofmalfoy)



Category: Harry Potter - J. K. Rowling
Genre: F/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-05-02
Updated: 2020-05-02
Packaged: 2021-03-01 20:35:55
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 614
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/23973136
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Houseofmalfoy/pseuds/Malfoy
Summary: for the prompt "A jealous kiss"
Relationships: Lucius Malfoy/Narcissa Black Malfoy
Kudos: 23





	Jealousy Looks Good On You

“Cornelius has been eyeing you all night, darling.”

Lucius has his hands on her waist as he leads her through the crowded ballroom, a perfectly composed smile on his lips but a look of possession in his eyes that only Narcissa can see. She adores it. 

“He has indeed, love,“ she tells him as though she is entirely unaware of his feelings. Narcissa takes a glass of champagne from a passing house elf and looks up at her husband with a polite smile, allowing him to guide her through the hordes of people that have gathered at the ministry tonight. “He has been flirting, too.”

Narcissa takes a sip from her champagne, catching her husband’s eyes with a feigned look of innocence. Cornelius always flirts with her, as he does with all the wives of his associates, and she always ignores it just as well as she has tonight; there is nothing to gain from indulging a lonely minister more than is socially expected of her, not when that minister is already in her and Lucius’ pocket. 

Still, it’s rather enjoyable to use the man’s attentions to rail up her own husband a little. 

It’s working, too. “Has he?” Lucius asks her, and they finally stop walking when they reach a more abandoned corridor of the ministry, far enough from the actual fundraiser to guarantee at least a little privacy. 

He’s not truly jealous, she knows he’s not, but that hardly matters. Lucius is too confident, too sure of her love for him and their loyalty to each other to ever suspect she would be unfaithful; but it’s so much fun to play at it ever now and then. 

Narcissa shrugs daintily and sips her champagne before she answers him, as if she’s only listening to her husband with half an ear. “Yes, yes he has, rather flattering, really,” she responds, then raises her eyebrows at Lucius with false ignorance. “Does it bother you, my dear?”

“Should it?”

Lucius’ arm around her waist pulls her a little closer to him, and Narcissa smirks up at him now. He’s handsome as ever, something that she can pride herself on when they are in public and consider herself lucky for when they’re alone like they are now. Her beautiful husband. 

“If you want it to,” she says, and before she knows it Lucius’ lips press against hers in a possessive, claiming kiss. There’s nothing for him to prove, not really, because there is never a shiver of doubt that she belongs to him by law and far more importantly by her own choice. 

Narcissa still loves nothing more than to be treated as if he does have reason to belief any other man would do for her, as if he has something to prove in the way he takes possession of her senses. She’s never been more glad for the charmed glasses that prevent the champagne from spilling when she nearly tilts her glass upside down. 

Lucius’ hands on the soft fabric of her robes, his tongue claiming her mouth as his own, the scent of his perfume that’s become so heavily associated with him that it only makes her drown more easily, Narcissa adores him, adores what jealousy no matter how genuine does to him. 

There’s only so much time they have, but Narcissa is out of breath when her husband pulls away from her with a regretful but satisfied smirk, kissing her forehead with a tenderness she is so used to. 

“I change my mind, love,“ she tells him in a whisper, taking a step away from him with a bright, knowing smile. “You should never be bothered. No one could compare to you.“


End file.
